Lost Piper
by XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX
Summary: After Edo and a betrayal, Kagome ends up at Ouran, attempting to protect her last living family. As a childhood friend of Nekozawa Umehito and heir to the Taisho Company, this girl is indeed a mystery. Bonds are made and feelings grow, but can a lost, broken girl ever find the path again? Can someone melt her heart of ice and put the light back in her eyes?
1. Cousin and Friend

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own OHSH or Inuyasha_

* * *

"Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki called out, looking for his beloved daughter. She normally wasn't late for club. Today they would be preparing for an upcoming festival, so they weren't open

"**Neh, dono, maybe she abandoned you." **The twins bluntly stated. Tamaki gasped, then tears gathered in his eyes. Haruhi abandoned him?

Just as Tamaki started sulking, Haruhi walked in, looking happier than usual.

"Haruhi, what has you in good moods today?" Kyoya asked, his glasses glinting.

"My cousin just transferred here!" Haruhi said enthusiastically, "She missed a lot of middle school, but she's a genius! She's traveled all around the world!"

"Neh, Haruhi-chan?" Hunny asked, "What's your cousin like?"

Haruhi put her finger on her chine in a thinking motioning, "Well, because of her past, she's really cold to everyone until you get to know her. She can also fight. I don't know much about her, but I know more than most people."

"What's your lovely cousins name?" Tamaki dramatically asked, his eyes childishly curious.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Kyoya's pen snapped, "Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah..." Haruhi hesitantly responded to the Shadow King. Mori's eyes had widened and all the hosts were silent.

"What?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Genius with an IQ of over 350. Current heir of Taisho company." came a mysterious voice. Tamaki froze up and the twins stopped their dramatic act.

"Oh." Haruhi greeted, "Nekozawa-senpai."

Tamaki shrieked, "Get away from my daughter you Evil Human!"

"My, my" Nekosawa said, "I only overheard your conversation about dear Kagome Higurashi, and got curious."

Tamaki continued to shriek, but then a soft, sad sound came drifting their way. It was melancholy, and it felt like it could bring out your worst fears and sadnesses. Hunny felt his eyes tear up while Mori couldn't help the slight twitch downwards of his mouth. Tamaki had stopped in his antics and Kyoya's eyes had widened.

"She's back." Nekozawa whispered darkly. Only Haruhi heard him.

* * *

Sitting on the tallest tree of Ouran, was a girl. All her features were covered up by a long, black cloak, similar to the one Nekosawa wore. In her hand was a flute. Now it wasn't just any flute, it was a special one. It was carved from demon bone. It was probably priceless today, but the girl would never ever sell it.

Her long, slender digits brushed against the long, white instrument, each finger lightly gazing the holes which air came out of. Her eyes were closed in an almost peaceful manner, but the best could see the haunted eyes behind the eyelids.

The host club plus Nekozawa hid behind the building, staring at the girl who sat on top of the tallest branch. They were entranced. Tamaki had silent tears streaming down his face, even though he does not know the mysterious flute player. The haunting sound paused and the hosts froze.

The girl slowly reached into her cloak and the boys looked over to see what she was doing. She seemed to grabbing something. There was a ring of metal.

The next couple moments were a flash of silver. The girl jumped 20 meters from the tree. A long, silver dagger was embedded into the wall next to them, right next to Tamaki's head. The host froze in fright.

"Neh," Nekozawa clucked disapprovingly, "It's not nice to throw weapons at people."

"It's not nice to spy on people either Umehito." The girl retorted, but they could see the gentle smile that graced her face. She then turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, it's been awhile."

"Who are you?!" Tamaki finally exploded. Kagome turned to Tamaki.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome." she introduced, "You are annoying."

Tamaki froze, and started to weep furiously. Kyoya stared at the girl. She was a bit taller than Haruhi, but still had a petite shape.

**"Neh," the twins said, "What are you under that hood?"**

They both made a lunge for her, but her immediately were stopped by a hands circling their throat. They couldn't stop the sudden blush that went across their face. Her hands were rather soft and delicate. Her hold wasn't too tight, so they could still breathe.

"If you want to keep that face of yours, " she threatened, "I suggest you don't try to see what I look like."

"Kagome, it's been a while." Haruhi greeted, hoping to distract her fury from the twins. Kagome's mouth, which was the only thing that they saw, stretched into a smile. She hugged the girl.

"Who knew my cousin would be cross-dressing out of all things."

"Kagome-chan," Nekozawa began, "You've changed since we've met."

The smile dropped and she let go of Haruhi, "I'm done in Edo."

Nekosawa's blue eyes turned sad, and he tentatively put his arms out. Kagome leaned into his embrace, but did not wrap her arms around him. The taller man rested his head on top of hers. The hosts shuffled awkwardly, not wanting to ruin the touching scene. Until Kyoya broke it.

"Not to interrupt, but this can this be moved to a more private location?"

Nekozawa let go of Kagome, lightly blushing, and Kagome turned to Haruhi, "You make the weirdest friends, my dear cousin."

"You rubbed off of me when we were younger. What about your friend Koug-"

"Haruhi." Kagome said, her mouth twisted into a sad smile, "Don't."

"Neh, Kagome," Haruhi asked, changing the subject, "How long will you be staying?"

"My task is done. I am staying forever."

Haruhi's face stretched into a wide grin and she glomped her cousin, "Good."

* * *

"So, Higurashi-san, "Kyoya asked, "What is your relationship with Nekozawa and how are you the heir to Taisho company?"

Kagome stopped walking, still not turning around to look him in the eye. They were currently walking to the club room. Nekozawa had disappeared somewhere.

"Umehito is my...childhood friend." Kagome firmly stated, "I have known Sesshomaru-sama for many years, and he decided I was the best candidate."

"How long have you been in Japan?"

"A week."

"Where were you before?"

"Japan."

Kyoya almost rolled his eyes at that answer. That simply wasn't possible. The group walked in silence, and Tamaki would occasionally jump at the sound of clanking metal from under Kagome's cloak. The girl had retrieved her dagger by simply pulling it out of the wall. She would be an interesting one to crack. He would have to look her up later.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Why are you the heir to Taisho Company?"

"When did this turn into an interrogation?" she retorted

Kyoya was silent and the twins snorted. Even if they did get on bad terms with the girl, she would become their new toy.

"As much as I hate your despicable club, I will drop in time to time to check on Haruhi."

With that, she disappeared.

* * *

**Pairings**

_KagomexKyoya_

_KagomexTakashi(Mori)_

_KagomexNekozawa_

_KagomexKaoru_

_KagomexHikaoru_

_KagomexHarem_

**_Next Chapter- _**_During her first visit to the Host Club things get out of control. The twins make a bet. Kyoya gets a surprise._


	2. Hidden Face

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own OHSH or Inuyasha_

* * *

Kyoya pleasantly typed away on his laptop while the rest of the hosts entertained the females.

"Ano, Kyoya-sama?" came a timid voice. Kyoya looked up to see one of his regular guests, her face red, staring at him.

"What can I do for you, my princess?" Kyoya asked, layering the romace thick so he could get back to work. It worked, because said girl squealed and rolled over, and her friends tried to wake her up.

"Kagome..." Kyoya muttered. He typed her name into the Ootori databases...only to have his laptop explode. All the hosts stopped what they were doing and stared. Kyoya could only blink in shock.

"I'm sorry, my litle birds!" Tamaki announced, "But the host club will be closing for today. We seem to have a little accident!"

All the girls shuffled out in a flurry of yellow, and everyone gathered around the Shadow King, staring at the remains of his laptop

"Kyo-chan," Hunny asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Kyoya stated, wiping ash off his glasses, "I was looking up Kagome, then my laptop exploded."

"Ootori-san, I suggest you don't try to find information on me. It's bad for your health." Kagome suddenly said. Tamaki yelped in surprise. The temperature in the room dropped.

"Hi Kagome!" Haruhi greeted. Kagome nodded as a greeting.

"But I would like to know how you made my laptop explode, Kagome-san." Kyoya asked, smiling in a strange way.

"Why Ootori-san, it's simple. I merely overloaded the information on the page and your computer couldn't process it."

"Neh Kag-chan," Hunny suddenly said. Kagome blinked. She had never been called that before, "What does your face look like?"

Kagome froze, "That is none of your concern. Only those I find trustworthy can see me."

"Has Haruhi-chan ever seen you before?" Tamaki asked. Kagome nodded. Being the naive idiot that he was, he slowly reached for her cloak to pull it down. In another swift movement, he found himself pinned against the wall by three daggers. Two lay on his wrist sleeve and the other was pinned on his right leg. Mori stared. He hadn't even seen the girl move and she had neatly pinned Tamaki to the wall without injuring him. Her hand was still extended, and you could see pale, smooth flesh. On her right hand was a fingerless glove that had senbons attached to it.

"Idiot." Haruhi stated, "You shouldn't try to touch Kagome without permission."

**"How can you be so calm about this!"** the twins exclaimed. Haruhi shrugged.

"Kagome can maim a person to death, but she would never kill him. Normally she just disables them and doesn't draw blood." Haruhi explained.

"Kagome-chan, " came a voice, "You shouldn't randomly throw daggers at people."

The cloak shifted as she shrugged, "I have a valid reason, Umehito."

Kagome walked up to Tamaki, who was still trembling, and in a swift, arcing motion, removed the daggers.

The host club was able to take a closer look at it as she put them back in her cloak. They were obviously well forged, each one with a tiny, pink stone embedded in the hilt.

Nekozawa's head was peeped through the door, staring at the hosts. He had come to check on Kagome, since she was his only friend ever since they were little.

"Hunny-senpai, Takashi-senpai, it would be nice if we could spar a couple times." Kagome said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

The door of the Black Magic Club creaked open and Kagome walked in, her shoulders slightly shaking. Nekozawa stood up from his seat and guided her toward one of the black sofa's littering the club room. He gently sat down, and put her head down onto his lap and put her hood down. Big, blue eyes filled with tears stared up at him.

He could almost see flashes of the past going through them, like a never ending video tape, playing over and over again to torture you for eternity.

"I miss them." she whispered, before burying her head into his cloak and crying.

Umehito merely ran his fingers through her hair. When she started dissapearing for periods of time, he had gotten worried. After many, many months, she had finally told him what happened.

He had stayed in the well house all night when she was fighting the final battle in the past. When she had come out, her eyes were completely dead, and filled with pain that a human should not know.

Since then, she would break down at random times just remembering what had happened and that damn inu.

The girl continued to cry, and Umehito continued to gently stroke her hair, hoping that she would be able to heal one day.

* * *

It was another average day at the Host Club, and Hikaru and Kaoru had come up with a devious plan, since they were bored. They swung their arms around an unsuspecting blond host, who jumped.

"Neh, Tono," Hikaru started.

"How 'bout we try to find out what Kagome-chan looks like?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki paled. He still hadn't forgotten the fear he had felt when he was pinned against the wall. It was still cracked from the force of the daggers.

"No!" he yelled, "She's going to kill me!"

"Demo Tama-chan." Hunny said, "Haruhi said that Kag-chan would never kill someone."

**"Besides Tono,"** the twins said, **"She said that only someone that she really trusts will get to see her face. Think about what would happen if you were Kagome's friend, then you would get way closer to Haruhi since you made best friends with her cold cousin."**

The horrified look in Tamaki's eyes was quickly replaced by determination, "Okay hosts! Time for Plan S.K.F.W.G.H.!"

* * *

**Pairings**

_KagomexKyoya_

_KagomexTakashi(Mori)- 1_

_KagomexNekozawa- 5_

_KagomexKaoru- 1_

_KagomexHikaru- 1_

_KagomexHarem_

**____****Next Chapter- **___As they attempt to unveil Kagome, they merely uncover more of her grief and pain, leading to a furious Nekozawa and Haruhi._


	3. A Spar and Offer

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own OHSH or Inuyasha_

* * *

Takashi and Hunny walked up to the sleeping, girl who was now sitting on the tree where they had first met her. Hunny had decided to befriend the mysterious cloaked girl. Takashi had been slightly worried, seeing her cold demeanor and love for weapons, decided to follow his older but less mature cousin. They were barley to get close enough to the girl to make small talk with her, and occasionally have a spar. It was currently a nice, warm Tuesday, and Takashi and Mori were having a hand to hand combat spar.

Surprisingly, her cloak never reached flew higher than her knee. The skin that Hunny and Takashi were able to see was slender and lean. It was obvious that she trained often.

Takashi grunted as the petite girl landed a kick in his stomach, sending him flying. How a girl had so much strength, he would never know. He was currently sweating, but the cloaked figure wasn't even breathing hard. Instead, she was standing strait, poised even in the middle of a fight.

Mori jumped in for another punch at Kagome, but she dodged it by jumping over him, one small hand wearing a fingerless glove using his shoulder as a push off.

Hunny watched in amazement as his kouhai jumped over Takashi and gently bent her knees in a stance that he didn't recognize. One knee was bent slightly and the other was straight, and she was slightly leaning back. One arm was outstretched with her palm showing and the other one never left her cloak. Was it supposed to be a handicap?

She lunged again, this time running in a smooth, river like zig zag pattern, the one shown arm stretched behind her. It swung towards him in a hard swing. Mori ducked to avoid it, but was quickly tripped up by her feet which had stuck under his legs.

His eyes widened, how did she keep her balance with her body leaning towards the ground so much?

"Neh, Kag-chan," Hunny asked as he sat on the sidelines, "What style is that?"

Kagome faltered slightly.

_No one would know...after all...I created it.. .with Sesshomaru-sama...and Sango-chan..._

_But I can never see them again_

"I created it. It's called _Akuma no michi._"

Hunny nodded, he had never heard it before.

"Now you watch it in demonstration."

Kagome pounced and Mori faltered. The speed that she was moving with was amazing. It was obvious that she was holding back before.

He gulped once, remembering the plan that Tamaki had created. He didn't really care, but Hunny was very curious to see what her face looked like.

He waited where he was as the girl approached, her cloak billowing from the wind. As her arms flew out, he blocked it with one hand and reached for her hood. He grunted. His hand would probably be bruised later.

His fingers lightly brushed the hood, and she froze. He was able to catch a glimpse of a strand of hair. It was brownish black, and gleamed in the light.

Kagome gritted her teeth, and disappeared.

Mori was left standing in the middle of the field, a light sheen of sweat across his shoulders.

He had gotten information on what she had looked like, so why did he feel so guilty?

* * *

"Mori!" Tamaki exclaimed das the duo came back, "What did you find out?"

Mori opened his mouth, but was beat to the punch by Hunny.

"Kag-chan has dark brown hair!" Hunny exclaimed. The hosts listened in interest.

"Don't most Asians?" Hikaru asked his brother. Kaoru nodded.

"But then her eyes are a whole different story..." Tamaki considered.

"This one seems like an enigma." Kyoya mused.

"So who should go next?" Hunny asked, hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

**"How 'bout us?"** the twins volunteered. Mori shook his head and spoke up in a deep voice.

"She seems rather upset with us right now."

Suddenly, Haruhi ran in, her eyes on narrowed. Tamaki, being the ignorant boy he is, ran up to her, his arms outstretched.

The petite girl tackled him and yelled.

"What's wrong with you!? Did I not tell you to not bother Kagome! She had enough as is!"

Everyone stared in horror as the girl grabbed the French man's collar and shook his head.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, "What's wrong!?"

"Nekozawa-senpai told me one of you tried to see what Kagome looks like!" Haruhi yelled, "Don't try! You're lucky that he hasn't cursed you yet!"

"Why not?" Tamaki innocently asked, starting to get worried that his daughter was turning violent.

Haruhi stopped shaking him and let go, her head dropped, "Just don't. Kagome's been through way to much. She doesn't want to let anyone in anymore because she'll think she'll get hurt."

Most of the hosts looked confused, but Kyoya and Mori and Hunny nodded in understanding. Whatever the girl had gone through to completely shut people out and turn into ice was definitely bad. Was she like Hunny, who was shunned because of who he was? Or like Tamaki, being a bastard child. Or being the youngest and striving to meet people's expectations, like Kyoya?

Or was it something very, very darker...

Suddenly, a silver envelope flew through the window. Kyoya carfully picked it up and opened it. The seal was blood red and black, with the imfamous Taisho emblem on it.

_Ootori-san, your intelligen_ce _interests me. Come to the chess club room tomorrow afterschool. Let's play a match...shall we? Let's make a bet while we're at it. I win, you cancel all of Haruhi's debts, you win, I show you my face._

_-Kagome Taisho_

Kyoya turned to the other hosts, who were still staring.

"So?" Tamaki prodded.

"Meet me in the chess room tomorrow afterschool, and I'll show you Kagome's face...after a chess match." Kyoya smirked.

* * *

**Pairings**

_KagomexKyoya-3_

_KagomexTakashi(Mori)- 9_

_KagomexNekozawa- 10_

_KagomexKaoru- 2_

_KagomexHikaru- 2_

_KagomexHarem-1_

_MorixKagomexNekozawa-1 **(Thank you Foxluna for suggesting! This seems interesting)**_

**_Next Chapter- _**_Well, this is going to be an interesting game..._


	4. Checkmate

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own OHSH or Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome quietly read **The Art of War **as she waited for Kyoya to arrive. It had been a parting gift from Sesshomaru. The author was a very good demon friend of his, and today the little scroll in her hand probably belonged to a museum.

There was a knock on the door before the creaked open. Kyoya carefully took in his surroundings. It was simple really. Tall glass windows lets light spill in, but the room had no lights. The chair that the cloaked figure was sitting at was facing towards them, and it made a creepy scene indeed. Another chair was opposite of her and a chess set sat in the middle.

"Come in...Ootori-san." she said, not turning around. It was almost like she was mocking him. She raised a delicate eyebrow as all the hosts walked in, and Haruhi.

"Now, Kagome-san," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up, "Remember our terms?"

Kagome nodded.

**"What terms?"** the twins asked. Kagome was the one who answered.

"If I win, he cancels all of Haruhi's debts, if he wins, all of you will see my face."

Everyone leaned forward in interest in that statement.

"Now, Kagome, let's start...shall we?"

* * *

The hosts sat in the spectator seats a couple feet away from the chess table where Kyoya and Kagome were. A slight smirk graced the Shadow King's face and Kagome's arms were crossed.

Haruhi was doing her History homework, since she already knew the results of the game. Tamaki watched in interest. Even though he was rather...ignorant, he was a master at chess himself.

Behind the cool smirk, Kyoya was actually rather nervous. He knew about her wisdom and intellect, and it would be rather bad for his and the Host Club's reputation if they lost.

Hunny was happily eating cake, since he had no idea how to play the fancy game. Mori watched the board closely. The twins sat next to Haruhi, their hands on their knees as they leaned forward.

Kagome and Kyoya quickly set up their pieces, Kagome being white and Kyoya being black

_The Shikon Miko quickly raced to the field. It's once happy looks were now aged and worn from the tragedies that Naraku has bestowed upon them._

Kyoya first set up his pawns while Kagome started with the more powerful ones.

_Naraku's first line of defense marched onto the field. It consisted of all low ranked, mindless demons. The opposite consisted of Kagome and her traveling group, along with Sesshomaru and Kouga._

"You may go first...Kagome." Kyoya said smiling.

_Naraku stood behind his slaves, waiting for the miko to make the first move._

She moved a simple pawn forward.

_A bunch of wolf demons charged, hoping to make an opening for the rest._

Kyoya smirked and moved one of **his** pawns.

_Naraku sent a horde of bird demons forward with a swish of his hand._

Kagome moved the Queen forward, a daring turn.

_Kagome raced forward, directly charging into the enemy lines. Her skills and training with Sesshomaru had paid off._

Tamaki's eyes widened at the bold move. Kyoya mused a bit. What strategy was she using? In retaliation, he simply moved another pawn forward.

_Naraku's eyes widened slightly. He had not expected the Shard Hunter's trump card to enter the battle so quickly._

Kagome quickly wiped out five pawns, avoiding the rook and knight.

_His numbers were quickly dwindling..._

Kyoya moved his rook forward, so it was now parallel to Kagome's queen. Just as he put it down, his eyes widened. Dammit! Now he was easy access to her knight! Kagome smirked, and moved her knight forward, and picked Kyoya's rook off the chessboard

_Naraku instructed Kagura to kill the priestess. Just as she stepped on the field, she was killed by a determined Sango, who had been strengthened by training with Sesshomaru. Totosai had also given her a new boomerang, this one ten-fold more deadly._

Kyoya gritted his teeth. She was way better than he expected. His knight moved forward.

_Naraku merely smirked. Kagura was a tool anyways. Hakuodoshi would go next._

Kagome smiled, and Kyoya felt a bit irked. He had lost almost half his pieces and she has lost none. The girl moved her rook. Kyoya stared. He couldn't take the rook without being at the mercy of the Queen.

_Miroku ran forward, being covered by Kagome._

Kyoya softly cursed. They had not played chess for more than ten minutes and he already had to unleash his queen on the rook.

_Naraku snapped his hand, motioning for Kanna to come forward, the petite girl picked up her mirror._

Kagome lightly gasped, she had never expected a bold move from the cool and calculating host. He was smirking as he placed the white rook onto the side.

_Kagome gave a cry as Miroku's soul was taken into the mirror. Naraku merely laughed._

Kagome felt her eyes start to water at the familiar scene in front of her. Old strategies die hard, she thought wryly, tears threatening to spill. In retaliation, she took his knight with her queen. Neither of the kings had moved from their spot yet.

_Filled with a new vengeance, Kagome aimed her arrow at Hakuodoshi, knowing that if she attempted to kill Kanna she would merely take the arrow and direct it at Inuyasha. The purple silver haired demon screamed, then bursted into ashes. Sesshomaru and Naraku stared at each other from the opposite sides of the field. It was time._

The strategy game became more intense as Kagome moved her other knight forward, instantly taking the queen from a hidden angle. Kyoya stared. How could he have not seen that?

_Inuyasha finally made his move, running behind Kanna._

**_Wind Scar!_**

_Naraku cursed. It was only him. Kagome notched another arrow, this time pointing directly at him._

"Checkmate."

* * *

**Pairings**

_KagomexKyoya- 4_

_KagomexTakashi(Mori)- 13_

_KagomexNekozawa- 12_

_KagomexKaoru- 2_

_KagomexHikaru- 2_

_KagomexHarem- 2_

_MorixKagomexNekozawa- 3 _

**_Next Chapter- _**_Let's see...Mori and Hunny have attempted to unmask the beauty. In this chapter, Kyoya failed horribly. Next, the twins attempt a way different approach._


	5. A Song and Big Blue Eyes

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own OHSH or Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome walked along the hallways, and one of the twins joined her. THey walked for a good couple minutes, before the twin spoke up.

"Neh, Kagome..." Kaoru started.

"Yes, Kaoru-san?" Kagome replied. This twin had a soothing aura, much to the opposite of his conflicted brother.

He blinked, "How did you know I was Kaoru?"

The girl gave a light smile, "Your presence feels different from your brother."

He grunted, accepting that answer for now.

"Kaoru-san?" Kagome asked.

"Kaoru." the older twin replied.

"Huh?"

"Just call me Kaoru." Kaoru stated, giving her a smile. Kagome's hidden eyes widened just the slightest. It had been a while since someone had smiled at her.

"What?" he confusedly asked.

"Nothing." Kagome replied, "It's just that it's been a while since someone smiling at me...it's nice."

They walked silently from then on and Kaoru collected his thoughts. Was that why she was so cold? That no one dared to approach her?

"Neh, Kagome-chan," Kaoru asked, "What's your relationship with Haurhi?"

The girl's slight smile grew slightly larger, "She's my cousin. In a way we were raised together."

Kaoru gave a slight hum until they reached the 3rd Music Room. Carefully, Kagome pushed open the door, metal slightly clinking under her cloak.

"Good Morning Kagome-san." Kyoya greeted as the door creaked open. Kagome nodded in response.

"Okay! My little birds!" Tamaki announced, "The Host Club will be closing now! I hope all of you ladies come back tomorrow!"

No one listened to him.

Kagome sighed and Haruhi stood up and plugged her ears with a pair of spare ear plugs that she always carried around.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny asked, "What are you doin'?"

Haruhi merely put her pointer finger to her lips. All the hosts went silent. Kagome took out the flute that they had seen last week when they first met.

Gently raising it to her lips, Kagome blew a single, steady note. All the girl's went silent.

Her middle finger went down, covering one of the holes, and she made a high pitched whistle. The girls stood up, but their heads were limp, like they were hosts were confused, since it didn't seem to be affecting any of them, but Haruhi, tightened her ear plugs.

Kagome stopped blowing for a second, but then proceeded to play an slow measure of rhythmic notes.

_High Low High Low_

Almost like a march, one by one, the girls slowly shuffled out of the host room, and Haurhi closed the door. Kagome put away the flute which many of the hosts were now staring at.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome!" Tamaki shrieked, thinking it was black magic, "What was that?!"

Kagome gave a small cough and spoke, this time her voice was less terrifying and slightly lighter than when they first met.

"It is known as nerve control. The sounds of the flute echo through the inner earlobe and it sent to the brain, but my particular flute rebounds the music inside the brain and into the nervous system. That particular song only works on girls, since they have stronger hearing than men, but men have their stronger senses too..."

Haruhi had taken off the earplugs once Kagome put away her flute.

**"Is that why Haruhi was wearing the ear plugs?" **the twins asked. Haruhi nodded and snorted.

"If I didn't I'd be walking out there too."

"I am curious where you got the flute, Kagome-san." Kyoya piped up.

Kagome shook her head, "I made this flute myself."

Tamaki was still in his emo corner, muttering nonsense about black magic and scary cousins.

* * *

Once again Kaoru was walking alongside Kagome as they went to their next class, only this time, Hikaru was with them. They were pleasantly chatting, and once in a while Kagome would smile.

"No." Kagome said after listening to their new prank, "If you want to use commoner items to tip the bucket over, it is better if you use brass instead of steel hinges because of their properties. The rope you use can be slightly thinner too, if we calculate the weight of the target."

Kaoru and Hikaru gaped at the girl. Not only could they tell them apart, but she also was a mastermind at planning.

**"How do you know so much?"**

She casually shrugged, "My older brother is probably worse than the two of you put together. What's your family like?"

The twins were silent until Hikaru spoke, "We have a baby sister and a daredevil grandmother."

Kagome gave a small giggle. The two felt their faces heat up. She was rather cute once you got through her icy barrier.

"Well I used to have a little brother and mother. Also a rather senile grandfather."

Kaoru and Hikaru caught the word used too.

"What's your relationship with this Sesshomaru?"

"Fluffy-sama?" Kagome asked. The twins sniggered, "I was rather close to him when we were...younger, and his half-brother was one of my traveling companions. He hates women, so he doesn't have a heir. After his half-brother went missing in a fight, I've become the next in line."

"Yosh!" Hikaru announced, "Here's our classroom. Yours is the next one over."

Just before the twins reached for the door handles, Kagome grabbed their wrists. They froze and turned around.

Kagome had slightly taken off her hood, revealing big, innocent looking blue eyes. They were special in a way, ringed with smoky grey in the centers but darkened and lightened as they spread out. Her face was stretched into a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Kaoru. Hikaru….."

With that she put her hood back on and walked away, leaving two dumbfounded twins.

* * *

**Pairings**

_KagomexKyoya- 6_

_KagomexTakashi(Mori)- 18_

_KagomexNekozawa- 18_

_KagomexKaoru- 2_

_KagomexHikaru- 2_

_KagomexHarem- 2_

_MorixKagomexNekozawa- 3_

_MorixKagomexKyoya**(How come I didn't think of this delgadodeavila!)**_

**_Next Chapter- _**_A certain kistune comes to visit his 'little sister'..._


	6. Annoying, Demon Brother

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own OHSH or Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome heavily cursed under her breath as she gracefully ran through the hallways. To people who she was passing, she could've been gliding. Once in a while a student would stare, but most people had gotten used to the presence of 'The Lost Piper.'

The girl who wandered the hallways, playing her flute. The petite girl who was destined to eternal darkness.

At least that was what her fan girls and fan boys called her.

There was a rather cute laugh coming from behind Kagome, and she felt herself swallow. Why on earth had Shippo decided to give her a surprise visit! Her kit had grown handsome in the past five hundred years, but she did not want more people flocking to her because of her 'older brother'

The girl silently thanked the Kami's that Shippo was forbidden to use his demonic powers in front of humans, and that included his speed. Kagome quickly dodged a pillar that she almost ran in to.

_'Damn it!_' she thought, _'I'm becoming more clumsy from the insomia!"_

Kagome heard the sound of running from behind her and pivoted on her left foot, turning swiftly left and pushed open the door of the Third Music Room.

Tamaki, who was currently bugging Haruhi, gave a yelp at her sudden, dramatic entrance. The twins merely stared. The anxious feeling she was giving off was rather choking. They still hadn't forgotten the innocent image of her eyes or the curtain of false smiles that she hid behind.

"Kag-chan!" Hunny asked, scampering up to the younger girl that he had come to respect, "What's wrong?"

"Gomenasai, Mitsukuni-san." Kagome quickly told him, "I am...in a rush."

The hosts cocked their head at this statement, but Haruhi shook her head playfully.

"Kagome-chan!" came a slightly playful yet sexy voice, "You can't hide from me~!"

Kagome pale face almost drained of color completely and the Host Club door burst open once more. Tamaki and Kyoya immediately took in the newcomer. His complexion was hostly. Long, ginger-red hair was tied in a low ponytail and emerald green eyes glittered with mirth and amusement. He wasn't wearing the regular school uniform. Instead, the quite tall male was wearing a pair of black jeans and a simple tee-shirt with a graphic design of a fox.

Kagome felt herself groan and she finally gracefully plopped onto the couch.

"I loose... Shippo." she stated.

The handsome older teen merely strode over to Kagome, and tucked her head under his arm, and noogied her head under her cloak.

"Come on Kagome!" Shippo playfully said. Kagome merely sighed. There was no point in fighting him. Even though she was his 'mother' he had 500 years to grow while it had only been a couple weeks for her.

"Kagome-san," Kyoya piped up, breaking the awkward silence, "May I ask who this is?"

The teen let go of Kagome and grinned, "My name's Shippo Taisho! Kagome's older brother!"

**"Isn't Kagome's last name Higurashi?" **the twins asked curiously. Shippo was standing in front of a window, and the light pouring in only seemed to make his mischievous eyes look even more fox like.

The smile on his face faltered a bit, "Yeah, Kagome's adop-"

Kagome cut her adoptive son off with a sharp elbow to the stomach. The fox didn't exactly feel anything, but shut up, realizing that he had said too much.

"Wait a second..." Hikaru suddenly started, his eyes widening.

"...are you Kagome's legendary prankster brother?" Kaoru finished, mimicking his brother's actions. Shippo gave a small blush.

"Awwwww!" he said, "I'm so honored you think that of me!"

Kagome only let a small blush stain her cheeks. Shippo was the most embarrassing thing ever, but she loved him the same.

"Shut up, Shippo." Kagome muttered, embarrassed.

Shippo put his right hand over his chest in mock hurt, "Kagome-chan! You've changed so much from the carefree-"

Once again, another jab. The host club watched with baited eyes as the siblings bickered.

* * *

Kagome gave a sigh as she put down her cup of tea as she sat in the corner of the host club. Shippo had decided to stay for a while, and almost up-surped Tamaki's position as king. The entire girl population adored the charming teen, and she was sure one or two bolder ones would be asked herself about him.

"Bye Kagome-chan!" Shippo called, giving one last wave, "Fluffy-sama says that you shouldn't wander the city tonight!"

Kagome lifted her head from the papers she was going through, "Fine."

Shippo's face turned a bit solemner, and the siblings ignored the confusion on the other's faces.

"Fluffy-sama says you should come home next week, he wants to discuss the new Fire Rat Robe Trade."

Kagome nodded and Shippo gave a playful salute and left.

Kagome sighed, _'The storm has passed'_

**"Neh! Neh!"** the twins cried, swung their arm over Kagome's shoulders. Ever since she showed them what they looked like, they had gotten rather close.

"What?"

**"When will Shippo-san come again?"**

Kagome snorted. That fox's ego would be bloated if he ever found out someone looked up to him. Well, bigger than it already is.

"Probably next week, seeing that I will have to go to Sesshomaru's house to discuss our new trade."

In truth, said trade was supposed to be for demons, as in a way Sesshomaru's company played as a demon and human double.

"What are Fire Rat Robes?" Hunny asked, skipped over to the cloaked girl and sitting next to her.

Kagome grimaced. Damn that Shippo for blurting it out to the world. Well, if he's the reason that she's in this situation, then he may as well be the victim.

"It's a stupid name that Shippo came up with for our new kimono line."

"What exactly does Taisho Co. do?" Tamaki asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. The name had occasionally shown up in meeting at the main house, but the large enterprise normally kept low, making its money from its different branched.

Kagome put her pointed finger on her chin in a very Haruhi like pose. Tamaki inwardly squealed at this and Haruhi rolled her eyes, seeing the moe in the senpai's eyes.

"Well," Kagome started, "Sesshomaru-sama is the main 'ruler' or Taisho Co. Shippo currently runs the fashion branch, and Kouga controls the recreational branch. Kouga is one of our….old friends. Rin-chan is Sessshomaru's ward and she owns the flower arrangement branch. It's quite small, but it makes quite a lot of money."

_'And Rin-chan is way prettier now that she made a blood bond with Sesshomaru-sama'_ Kagome thought dryly.

"I own the weaponry and hunting branch, but I'm training to become the next heir." Kagome finished, "I used to own the technology branch, but now that is a part time thing that Shippo helps me with."

Takashi silently took in this information. It was amazing that she could juggle school, work, and the Host Club at the same time.

"What did Shippo-san mean by 'come home'?" Kyoya asked, "Don't you live with him?"

_'Damn the hosts for being so perceptive, ' _Kagome grimaced.

"Errr..." Kagome trailed off, thinking of an excuse, She normally would travel the city at night, since she had nightmares whenever she slept. The only time she came home was for supplies. The last time she slept was probably a couple months ago. After all, using demon medicine to keep you awake was very effective.

"Kagome lives elsewhere." Haruhi quickly supplied, "She doesn't enjoy living in big, flashy places."

The hosts nodded in understanding but Mori and Kyoya were rather curious on where elsewhere was.

"Kagome!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Can we go to your house sometime?"

Kagome quickly shook her head.

* * *

**Pairings**

_KagomexKyoya- 7_

_KagomexTakashi(Mori)- 22_

_KagomexNekozawa- 24_

_KagomexKaoru- 3_

_KagomexHikaru- 3_

_KagomexHarem- 2_

_MorixKagomexNekozawa- 3_

_MorixKagomexKyoya-1_

**_Next Chapter- _**_Of course, Tamaki decides to 'stalk' Kagome home and the rest of the hosts are dragged along._


	7. Begin the 'Hunt'

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own OHSH or Inuyasha_

* * *

Shippo guiltily set down the cup that Kagome would pick up later the night. He was currently standing outside the Taisho mansion in the grass. Kagome was still at school.

"Gomen, Kaa-san," Shippo muttered, taking out a small vial of green powder and pouring some into the fancy shaped corked bottle of dark red slosh.

Shippo brought the vial up to his nose to give it one last sniff to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

The twins had called him yesterday, and wanted him to aid them in following Kagome. She needed someone in her life that would help her. She couldn't get help if she hid powder that he had stirred in was also something from the demon realm, and with that, she would be unable to sense the hosts following her.

"Damn it." Shippo hissed, "I want to help her, but I don't want her to hate me."

He **saw **his adoptive mother's eyes when she came back home last week, they were...lighter, but it soon quickly began to fade, darker than it was before.

_"Shippo-chan," she had told him sadly, "I'm being selfish, but I don't want to get hurt anymore."_

He put the cup of demonic medicine down, which was now altered, and held the vial so tightly that his hand began to bleed.

"It's all Inuyasha's fault." Shippo angrily said, "If he hadn't betrayed us, then none of this would've happened; Kaa-san would still be happy."

Giving the now closed bottle one last look, he turned around and disappeared through the door.

He could leave it there out in the open.

After all, no one dared trespass on the Taisho's.

* * *

The customers of the host club watched with baited breath at the corner of the Third Music Room, where black curtains were draped around, blocking off most of the light. A coffee table sat in the center of the corner and two people quietly talked. The smaller figure was doing...paperwork.

"Tamaki-sama," a girl whispered. "Who are those figures?"

Kyoya was the one who responded, "Uchikina-san, that my dear is Nekozawa Umehito and Kagome Higurahi, Kagome-san is Haruhi's cousin, and after some years, decided to come here to watch over her cousin."

Even though his word were directed towards only the girl who asked the question, all the latter population squealed at the touching, yet albeit slightly creepy scene.

"What's here relationship with Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Is she the heir to Taisho Corps?"

"What a sweet relationship!"

"Kagome-chan is Nekozawa-senpai's childhood friend." Haruhi explained, "She is the heir."

Meanwhile, the two cloaked people sighed.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Nekozawa asked.

Kagome smiled at her old friend, "Because from here I can see Haruhi and it's too dark in the Black Magic club room to see anything.

The male teasingly poked Kagome in the ribs.

"Hey!"

Umehito gave a cheeky grin before peeking over Kagome's shoulder.

"How's the Fire Rat Robe trade going?" he asked, turning sersious.

Kagome murmured something, "Pretty well, but Totosai-sama has decided to take a vacation. Sesshomaru-sama is furious."

"The old sword smith?" Nekozawa asked, leaning forward and crossing his fingers.

Kagome sighed, "Yup. He's our forger and he managed to escape for a vacation to the demon realm."

Nekozawa glanced at the clock that hung at the corner of their 'room.'

"It about 5:00 pm," he said, you should get going."

Kagome nodded and picked up all the papers and put them into a black file.

"See you, Umehito."

"Ja, Kagome."

* * *

Kagome stood in the center of the Taisho mansion lawn. Standing in bushes far away were the Hosts, minus Haruhi. In the center of the small grassland was a stone pedestal. Sitting on said pedestal was a small, glass bottle.

Fools. Did they not really think she couldn't sense them?

A slender hand came out of the cloak to pick up a small, glass bottle filled with...something. Bringing it to her mouth, she drank it in one, quick gulp.

Tamaki and the other's felt their face turn slightly green. There were still clumps stuck inside the bottle that slowly ran down the sides.

"Mori," Tamaki whispered, "What is that?"

The stoic host shook his head, "I have no idea."

**"I think something I saw something in it move!"** the twins exclaimed.

"It seems like some sort of medicine." Kyoya added, adjusting his glasses.

"Strange." Kagome suddenly said, "The hosts have disappeared."

The twins exchanged grins, **"Looks like Shippo-sama did his job."**

"What job?" Hunny asked, tilting his head.

"We asked Shippo-sama to make Kagome not sense us like how she did when we first met her." Kaoru explained.

Hikaru continued his brother's thought, "And looks like it works."

Kyoya quickly glanced towards the sun, which was starting to go down the horizon. If they looked the opposite direction, purple splotched parts of the sky.

"Hosts!" Tamaki suddenly said, "The target is moving!"

The hosts quickly looked at Kagome, who was exiting the property.

"Move out hosts!"

* * *

**Pairings**

_KagomexKyoya- 7_

_KagomexTakashi(Mori)- 33_

_KagomexNekozawa- 26_

_KagomexKaoru- 4_

_KagomexHikaru- 3_

_KagomexHarem- 4_

_MorixKagomexNekozawa- 3_

_MorixKagomexKyoya-2_

**_Next Chapter- _**_The sun continues to set as they trail after Kagome, and they could only ask one question; who was she really?_

**_A/N-_**_ Sorry for the short update!_


	8. Night Hunter

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own OHSH or Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome's first stop was a grand mansion on the other side of town. The hosts had decided to buy a 'spy van' like the ones they had seen in commoner movies.

The hosts took the chance to admire the mansion that Kagome had traveled to. It was intricate, not as fancy as the Taisho property, but still rather impressive.

Wolfs bane was planted along the edges of the field and hedges were cut into wolves.

"Neh, Tama-chan." Hunny slowly said, "Do you think this person is a wolf fanatic?"

Tamaki only shrugged before Kyoya spoke up.

"According to my data," Kyoya said, "This is the house of Koga Ookami, who is the founder of a nature preservation."

**"Doesn't Ookami mean wolf?"** the twins asked. Mori nodded.

Suddenly, from the bushes of the great lawn, two wolves sprang out, snarling and teeth being shown.

The hosts had to gape at the sheer size of the canines. They were huge, almost the size of cattle. Mori was about to jump in and protect her, but Kyoya put his hand in front of the stoic host.

"Wait." he softly said. Not too many seconds later, Kagome was gently scratching the top of the wolves head as they bowed down.

"Is Koga-kun home?" she asked them. They nodded, almost like they could understand her. Kyoya tucked this piece of information into his brain.

The cloaked figure did a raied her hand, and the wolves slowly retreated.

"Ja, Ginta, Hakkaku." Kagome called back as she continued to walk to the main entrance. The host watched from a distance with binocular, since they could not see from the edge of the property and did not want to go onto the lawn because of the wolves.

Kagome raised her hand to knock on the door once. It was swung open, revealing a tall, lean older teenager with a big smile on his face.

"Kagome!" he enthusiastically smiled, "Yosh! I have your papers right here. Next time can you stay for a bit longer so we can talk? Please?"

"Koga-kun..."

The teen immaturely pouted, and Kagome sighed, "Okay...when I have time."

His pupil-less eyes brightened, and he picked the girl up in a bone crushing hug.

"Koga-kun." she gritted, "can't breathe."

He froze in his actions and immediately apologized and proceeded to hand her a thick file of paper. Kagome accepted it and gave him one last smile before he closed the door.

* * *

"Yosh." Kagome said, glancing towards the sunset. She was currently sitting in one of Ouran's tall trees, reading the files.

She took out the first paper from the file, and read it.

"Kuro Hitaki." Kagome said, "Serial killer that rapes female victims before killing. Currently near Bunkyo, Japan, or where I am right now."

Kagome folded the paper in half and tucked it into her cloak and read the next one.

"Yaku Zatomaru." Kagome mumbled, "Drug lord currently in the area."

The other ones were currently not near Bunkyo, so she would take care of those later on the weekends. The last sheet that she took out was a dark red color, and a symbol was stamped across it.

"Tsuki." Kagome said, her voice hardening, "High-class spider that eats women on the night of the full moon. Tonight is the night he strikes. Not as powerful as a daiyokai, but more powerful than most demons. If I had to rank it...maybe a bit stronger than Kouga. Powers:Unknown. But he is a demon, and I have advantages."

Kagome jumped down the tree and stretched.

"Yosh." she said, smiling, "Only three in the area."

Meanwhile, the hosts were staring wide-eyes at the girl, who had named off criminals and made it sound like she was going to kill them off all in one night,

"M-M-Mori..." Tamaki stuttered out, "Is Kagome planning to hunt those people down?"

The tall host could only shake his head in confusion and Kyoya's eyes gained a strange look of curiosity.

"I have heard of those criminals." Kyoya stated, "They are dangerous and the police have permission to open fire if they are spotted."

**"Kagome's going somewhere!"** the twins announced.

* * *

Kyoya sighed as he glanced once more at the big, bright moon hanging in the sky. The older hosts had decided to continue to trail Kagome, but the others went home. Mori had taken Hunny back to their mansion, and was planning to come back once he fell asleep. Tamaki had almost fell asleep.

Currently they were sitting in a 27/7 coffee shop, and Kagome was currently leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. Her black clothes made her almost invisible, but the hosts were able to see her since they had been tracking her in the first place. Too bad the shadows concealed her features...

The bell of the commoner coffee shop rung, and Mori walked in. Kyoya gave him a nod of acknowledgement and Tamaki bounced up to him.

"Mori!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Find anything?"

The host nodded, "When I was coming back here, Kagome was dragging a body to the police station."

"I thought we were trailing her the whole time..." Kyoya said to himself. Mori nodded.

"The strange thing was that she wasn't wearing her cloak." Mori finished. This piped the two 2nd year's interest.

"What does she look like?" Tamaki asked.

Mori didn't say anything, but in response took out a commoner grade picture and the two felt their breath's hitch slightly.

It was very dark, but you could see bright, almost glowing blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair, which the hosts had never seen before, was long and silky and it was in a low ponytail. Even in the frozen picture, she walked with grace.

"Who was the man she was carrying?" Kyoya questioned as he took the photo from Mori and tucked it into a file.

"I asked the police station after she left, " Mori responded, "It was Kuro Hitaki. An hour before she had brought in Yako Zatamaru."

"So Kuro Hitaki and Yako Zatamaru." Kyoya mused, "Kagome-san had mentioned them in Ouran. The only person she hadn't captured yet was Tsuki, but I couldn't find any information of any criminal of that name in our files and data.."

Tamaki's eyes were switched back to Kagome.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, "She's moving!"

The hosts looked outside, to see Kagome lean from her position and go down the alley way to the parallel street. The hosts ran out, leaving a one-hundred dollar bill on the table...

* * *

"What is she doing?!" Tamaki hissed. They were crouched behind a tree in a nearby park in the heart of the city.

They were able to get a rather good look of Kagome, since she was standing in the clearing and the moonlight reflected on her features.

She looked ethereal.

Kyoya shrugged, "If I would have to say, she is going to capture 'Tsuki'"

Mori hummed, "I've heard about a serial killer that kidnaps young women, and strikes on the full moon, but no one know what it looks like what his name is."

Suddenly, the moon turned dark, and the wind stopped. The hosts felt themselves shake from the sudden feeling of killing in the air.

Red seeped into the air and tendrils of shadows darted on the ground. The smell of rotting flesh lingered and a shadow loomed.

Out from the shadows stepped out and a tall, slender...man with things sticking out of his back. His face was fox-like, and the his human feet did not touch the ground. Instead, the six giant, hairy limbs carried the body and it human swung limply. His cheeks were sunken and his skin was sickly pale with markings.

The hosts watched as Kagome's blue eyes narrowed and her lips formed into a straight line of disgust. Her left hand twitched towards one of the many daggers hanging from her body, and her right one already firmly grasped a giant, slender bow.

"Kagome Higurashi..." the monster said, his voice dripping with lust and hate, "The Shikon Miko...I'm honored...Once I destroy your mind I'll use your body...I'll get revenge for my father!"

* * *

**Pairings**

_KagomexKyoya- 7_

_KagomexTakashi(Mori)- 39_

_KagomexNekozawa- 33_

_KagomexKaoru- 5_

_KagomexHikaru- 3_

_KagomexHarem- 4_

_MorixKagomexNekozawa- 4_

_MorixKagomexKyoya-2_

**_Next Chapter- _**_The fight with Tsuki commences! During the battle, the hosts get a glimpse of Kagome's blood woven past..._

**A/N-** I would like to thank **Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi** for her constructive criticism and reviews for every chapter! You really help out ^.^. It would be cool if we could write a collaborative story together!


End file.
